


heartsick

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [113]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: This, you say, this is where it hurts.





	heartsick

**Author's Note:**

> Title: heartsick  
> Written October 26, 2018

                      This, you say,

                       this is where it hurts,

and you carve with a

dull butter knife

sawing through skin,

tearing through tendon,

and I watch, cringing,

but you don’t flinch.

You don’t flinch.

You dig around with the blade,

blood dripping so loudly

as your heart pumps and pumps,

and then, you let the knife fall

and you reach in, eyes on me,

and you pull out your heart

and hold it in your hand,

                       and you say,

                       Take it. It’s yours anyway.

                       And, you say,

                        what do you know.

                        It doesn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
